


Ślub 2: Electric Boogaloo

by Ashjkjgbm



Series: Szczęśliwe życie Squire'a i Luthera [2]
Category: Baniak Baniaka (Web Series)
Genre: BCU, Egypt, Holistyczna Organizacja Badania Osobliwości, M/M, backstory Squire'a, hobo - Freeform, museum, po HOBO#31 - Thotalitaryzm
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashjkjgbm/pseuds/Ashjkjgbm
Summary: Po pozbyciu się Nyarlathotepa HOBO zasłużyli na dzień odpoczynku w Kairze.Czas na zwiedzanie muzeów, oglądanie piramid i więcej (nie, tym razem nie będzie żadnego ślubu).
Relationships: Squire Barnham/Luther von Schroeder
Series: Szczęśliwe życie Squire'a i Luthera [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018291
Kudos: 3





	Ślub 2: Electric Boogaloo

Kiedy ostatnio wszystko było tak dobre? Czy kiedykolwiek było, przynajmniej od czasu w którym cała ich przygoda z mitami się rozpoczęła? Choć czy wcześniej tak naprawdę cokolwiek było lepsze? Z pewnością nie było takie jak teraz. Wtedy Squire nie budził się w zakonach koptyjskich mnichów. Jego umysł był teraz spokojny i czysty, co z jednej strony wydawało się dziwne po wszystkim co się wydarzyło, a z drugiej strony czy nie dokładnie tak powinien się czuć człowiek, który w ostatnim czasie zabił boga?

Organizm też już zdążył się przyzwyczaić do warunków panujących w Egipcie. No i doszło do ślubu, co z pewnością zmieniało… coś. 

– Cześć. Wiesz, co możemy jutro zrobić? – spytał Luther, wchodząc do ich pokoju. 

Oczywiście mieli wspólny pokój. Oczywiście? Pewnie nie potrzebowali akurat tutaj udawać żadnych nieistniejących związków. Mogliby poprosić o oddzielne pokoje. Ale jakoś żaden z nich tego nie zrobił. 

– To samo, co robiliśmy przez ostatnie dni? – Zbyt wielu innych opcji chyba nie mieli. Przynajmniej nie takich, o których by cokolwiek wiedział. 

– Nie. Bo dziś Judasz zaproponował nam wycieczkę do Kairu.

– Nie mamy kolejny dzień czytać ksiąg i uczyć się rytuału?

– Żebyśmy zaczęli krwawić z oczu? Przyda się jakaś przerwa.

– To brzmi jak całkiem dobry pomysł. Właściwie, to aż trudno mi uwierzyć że możemy tam teraz po prostu jechać. Jak jacyś normalni turyści. – Nie, żeby było coś w tym złego. Tylko ich cały dotychczasowy ich pobyt nie przypominał w niczym zwyczajnej wycieczki, jakby miał to być jakiś Egipt niż ten, gdzie na wakacje jeździli bogaci ludzie. I fani archeologii. I przez to zdążył już zapomnieć, że wokół było całkiem dużo miejsc, o których zobaczeniu marzył od dawna. A teraz były wręcz na wyciągnięcie ręki, nie w żadnej alternatywnej rzeczywistości. 

– Będzie fajnie. Pójdziemy do muzeum i zobaczę egipskie dzieła sztuki, przydadzą mi się do mojego nowego obrazu.

– Już się boję.

– Tym razem może się wam nawet spodobać. Przynajmniej bardziej niż zwykle. 

– Będę na tym obrazie?

– Mooże. Zobaczysz jak skończę.

Squire domyślał się, że w takim przypadku odpowiedzią było prawdopodobnie „tak”. Gorzej niż na tym obrazie z Księżycową Bestią chyba już nie mógł wyglądać, więc prawdopodobnie mogło być już tylko lepiej. I może, gdzieś w głębi serca uważał obrazy Luthera za interesujące. Nie, żeby je lubił, do tego by się nigdy nie przyznał. Ale chciał je zrozumieć. Tak, to było dobre określenie.  
Następny dzień zaczął się od przygotowaniu się do wyjazdu i udaniu się na dworzec. Na wycieczkę wybierała się cała szóstka HOBO, Judasz jedynie pokierował ich i został w zakonie. Na dworcu nie było innych ludzi, pociąg przyjechał na czas, pogoda dopisywała, wszystko wyglądało dokładnie tak jak powinno. 

Aż do momentu, w którym Luther nie uznał że musi prywatnie porozmawiać ze Squirem i wyciągnął go do innego wagonu. Czy coś się stało? Czy coś było nie tak? Czy ktoś ich śledził, Luther źle się poczuł, zobaczył coś podejrzanego? Czy ich szczęśliwy dzień miał się okazać jednak tylko kolejnym epizodem walki z przedwiecznymi stworzeniami? 

– Mam pomysł. – powiedział. Uśmiechał się, to było już podejrzane. Być może pozwalanie ludziom na odpoczynek nie było dobrym pomysłem, zaczynali mieć zbyt wiele wolnego czasu i zaczynali myśleć o dziwnych rzeczach. 

– To nie może być nić dobrego. 

– Znajdziemy Jerry’emu męża. 

Jeśli istniała gdzieś pełna lista zdań, które pojawiły się kiedykolwiek w umyśle Squire’a, to tego z pewnością tam nie było. I był przekonany, że życie bez myślenia o tym nie było takie złe. Jak w ogóle ktoś mógł o tym pomyśleć? Choć nie, nie było pytania, tego też zdecydowanie wolał nie wiedzieć. 

– Jest gorzej niż się spodziewałem. 

– Wiem, że to brzmi. Ale im dłużej o tym pomyślisz tym ma więcej sensu. 

– I z kim według ciebie miałby on być? 

– Z Mortimerem.

– Czemu akurat z nim?

– Jakoś pasuje mi do niego bardziej niż Noble czy Barnabash. A innych opcji nie mamy. Mnisi koptyjscy raczej nie biorą ślubów. 

– I do czego ma to doprowadzić, bo chyba myślę nad tym jeszcze zbyt krótko by zrozumieć?

– Oh, jest z tego całe mnóstwo korzyści. 

– Naprawdę myślisz, że to tak działa? 

– Nie czujesz się szczęśliwy będąc moim mężem?

– Wiesz, najpierw miałem na sobie klątwę, która miała mnie pozbawiać duszy, miałem te dziwne wizje, potem zachorowałem, musiałem spędzić cały dzień z Klubem Łowców Mitów, ghoule próbowały mnie zabić, a na koniec widziałem samego Nyarlathotepa. Nic z tego nie było szczególnie szczęśliwym wydarzeniem.

– Ale teraz to wszystko się skończyło. Co czujesz teraz?

– Teraz… jest całkiem dobrze. – Ale czy te dwie rzeczy były ze sobą tak naprawdę powiązane? Nie był pewny. 

– I to się właśnie liczy. 

– Nie mówię, że ci pomogę. Ale i tak cię nie przekonam do tego, żebyś tego nie robił. Plus to brzmi całkiem zabawnie. 

– Dziękuję kochanie.

Cóż, jakby mógł odmawiać czegokolwiek swojej pięknej żonie. Przynajmniej nie zamierzał w niczym przeszkadzać i zobaczyć jak sytuacja się rozwinie, skupiając się jednak bardziej na tym co obchodziło go bardziej niż romantyczne przygody Jerry’ego. Który w tym momencie akurat rozmawiał o czymś z Mortimerem. To dobrze. Trzeba się było przygotowywać na wysłuchiwanie dziwnych pomysłów swoich małżonków. 

Dalsza część podróży minęła już bez czegokolwiek wartego wspominania. Reszta rozmów nie zawierała w sobie jakichkolwiek niecodziennych przemyśleć i być może dlatego, udało im się dotrzec na miejsce w pełnym składzie. 

– Wiesz, że mam klucz do piramidy? – spytał Squire Luthera, gdy wysiadali z pociągu– Otwiera któreś az tamtych i kiedyś to zrobię. Choć nie wiem czy dziś. – Znaczy, przyjmując że wszystko mogło zadziałać, równie dobrze mógł to zrobić tego dnia. Ale jakoś wolał nie zwiększać niczyich nadziei. Być może przede wszystkim swoich własnych. 

Luther chwycił go za rękę. Może w tłumie ludzi, w który właśnie się zagłębiali to było całkiem sensowne zachowanie, by się nie zgubić. Wystarczająco, by nie miał nawet nic przeciwko. 

– Prawdziwy klucz do piramidy? 

– Ten który miał Mortimer zadziałał w tamtej świątyni. Czemu z moim miałoby być inaczej? – Nie tylko Luther miał tu mieć prawo wymyślać niesamowite plany. Jeśli Squire chciał dostać się do niezbadanej piramidy, to mógł. 

– Skąd go masz?

– Dostałem od kogoś. Dawno temu.

– Od kogo? 

– Może ci kiedyś o nim opowiem. – To nie był moment na tę opowieść. Nie było na to teraz czasu. Nie było warunków. Właściwie mógłby to zrobić, ufał Lutherowi na tyle, by się tym podzielić, pierwszą wersją całej historii Squire’a Barnhama. Tylko może nie stojąc na środku dworcu w Kairze.

– Tajemnicza przeszłość? Podoba mi się. 

– Nie wiem czy całość tak by ci się podobała. 

– Gdzie idziemy najpierw? – przerwał im Noble. Nie wszyscy tu mieli czas na jakieś romantyczne małżeńskie pogawędki, trzeba było zwiedzać. Już ostatnim razem areszt zabrał mu wystarczająco dużo czasu, nie zamierzał go marnować i teraz. 

– Do muzeum?

– Tak. – odpowiedzieli z entuzjazmem Squire i Luther. Reszty może nie obchodziło aż tak bardzo, ale również nie mieli nic przeciwko. Znaczy też uważali perspektywę pójścia tam za interesującą, ale stwierdzenie kto cieszył się najbardziej nie było trudne. 

Znalezienie drogi w odpowiednie miejsce nie było zbyt skomplikowane. Spotykani po drodze ludzie najwyraźniej byli przyzwyczajeni do trafiania na osoby szukające muzeum, bo każdy z nich umiał wskazać im prawidłową trasę. A gdzieś w oddali widzieli rysujące się potężne piramidy, które również ich, a przynajmniej Squire'a w pewien sposób do siebie przyciągały. Nie w żaden nienaturalny, magiczny sposób, a jedynie zwykłą chęcią przyjrzeniu się im z bliska, jeśli i na to wystarczy im czasu. Pewnie mogliby tu zostać z tydzień, a nie jeden dzień. Może nawet więcej. Miesiące prowadzenia wykopalisk, by ostatecznie odkryć coś czego nie widział żaden człowiek od tysięcy lat. Skoro członkowie Klubu Łowców Mitów tak mogli, to czemu nie oni? 

W międzyczasie puścił dłoń Luthera, gdy tłum ludzi rozrzedził się na tyle, by być jedynie zwykłą liczbą przechodniów na ulicy dużego miasta. Nie będą się przecież trzymać za rączki, na pewno nie w towarzystwie wszystkich. Czy uznawanie, że udawanie małżeństwa w towarzystwie innych nie mijało się całkowicie z ich pierwotnym celem? Czy to nie tutaj właśnie nie powinni najbardziej pokazywać, że są razem? Tak. Więc czemu uznawał, że wolałby robić takie rzeczy właśnie wtedy, gdy nikt nie zwróci na nie uwagi? Zupełnie bez sensu. I nawet nie miał czasu się na tym skupiać, jeśli wokół było tyle wspaniałych pozostałości Egipskiej historii.

Doszli przed sam budynek muzeum. Był całkiem duży i wyglądał całkiem ładnie, ale to nie jego wygląd, a wnętrze liczyło się najbardziej. 

– Obrazy i mumie. To miejsce jest idealne. – ucieszył się Luther. 

– Może nie do końca dlatego – odpowiedział Squire. Choć czy właściwie nie była prawda? Po prostu obaj myśleli o obrazach i mumiach w inny sposób, ale obiektywnie pozostawały one ważnym elementem. – ale tak. To najlepsze miejsce jakie widziałem. I już przestałem wierzyć, że tu kiedyś jeszcze trafię. To nie jest sen, prawda? Nie jesteśmy w kolejnej wizji?

– Nic o tym nie wiem. Ale wygląda na prawdziwe. A jeśli nie, to tym bardziej pośpieszmy się je zobaczyć zanim znikną. Widzisz co tam jest? 

– Tak. I myślę, że lepiej od ciebie wiem co to jest. – Może i Luther mógł wiedzieć coś o sztuce, ale czy znał się na tej, którą można było znaleźć tutaj? Jeśli nie, to nic nie szkodzi, miał duże czasu by opowiedzieć mu wszystko co sam wiedział, przynajmniej od tej historycznej strony. Oh, miał wiele informacji, którymi mógł się podzielić. 

I kogoś, kto naprawdę wyglądał jakby zamierzał go słuchać. Po raz pierwszy od dawna czuł, że wiedział jakieś rzeczy. Tu nie musiał znać żadnych przedwiecznych, zaklęć, nic z tych rzeczy. Tylko to, co znał najlepiej. 

Chodzili od eksponatu do eksponatu aż nie obejrzeli wszystkich w pokoju. Więc nie zostało im nic innego, jak przejść do kolejnego. 

Stała tam rzeźba. Wysoka może na dwa metry, wykonana z ciemnego kamienia. Samo spojrzenie na nią sprawiło, że Squire poczuł niepokój, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego tak się dzieje. Wiedząc jednak, że nie mogło to być nic dobrego. 

– To on. – powiedział od razu Luther. 

– On?

– Nyarlathotep. Wtedy, gdy nam się ukazał miał taką samą twarz jak tutaj. Niby był w twoim ciele, więc powinien wyglądać jak ty, ale tak nie było. Przynajmniej nie całkowicie, trudno to wytłumaczyć.

– Dziwne, że nie ma tutaj głowy ibisa. Chyba nawet nie jest podpisany jako Thot. – stwierdził, patrząc na podpis na tabliczce obok niego. – Mam nadzieję, że przynajmniej ten posąg nie ożyje.

Odczekali pięć sekund w bezruchu, jakby dokładnie przez ten czas coś miało się wydarzyć. Nie stało się jednak nic, poza może tym że niepokój Squire’a osłabł. Wręcz zamiast niego pojawiło się przekonanie, że byli tam bezpieczni. Żaden dziwny pomnik nie miał nad nim w tej chwili żadnej władzy. 

– Chyba już woli się do ciebie nie zbliżać. Wie, że znów go odeślesz. – Czy poczuł to samo? Czy tylko zaufał jego umiejętnościom zabijania bogów? 

– Nawet nie mam pojęcia jak dokładnie udało mi się to za pierwszym razem.

– Ważne, że się udało. I chodźmy dalej. Dziwnie się czuję przed nim stojąc. 

A dalej nie było już żadnych przedwiecznych bogów podszywających się pod tych z Egipskiej mitologii. Przynajmniej nie takich, których zdążyliby już wcześniej poznać. Za to całe mnóstwo innych przedmiotów.

Z mnóstwem rzeczy, które można było o nich powiedzieć. Takich, które widział Squire. Takich, które wiedział Luther, i tak o których obaj wiedzieli. I całkiem sporo takich, których żaden z nich nie był pewny, ale przynajmniej mogli wymyślić wspólnie teorie na ich temat. Czy nie to właśnie robili archeolodzy, gdy znajdywali jakiś przedmioty o nieznanej funkcji? 

– Znaleźliście już jakieś zaklęte artefakty? W naszym muzeum w Nowym Jorku było ich jakoś zaskakująco dużo. Częściowo dzięki nam. – Był to Jerry, który musiał najwyraźniej pójść jakąś inną trasą i teraz wpaść na nich. Lub specjalnie postanowił ich akurat znaleźć. 

– Poza podejrzanie znajomo wyglądającym posągiem Thota? O dziwo nie. – odpowiedział Squire. Wcześniej jakoś nie pomyślał o tym, że teoretycznie mogłoby się tu znaleźć jakieś mityczne przedmioty. Może to jednak oni nie przyglądali się wystarczająco uważnie, by odkryć w którymś z nich coś, co by na to wskazywało. 

– Wiedziałeś że jeśli pocałujesz kogoś stojąc przed tamtą maską, to zostaniecie razem już na zawsze? – Nie, nie była to żadna z historii które Squire zdążył już opowiedzieć Lutherowi, ale w jakiś sposób właśnie powstała by to ją Luther mógł akurat przekazać Jerry’emu. 

– …Chcesz żebym cię pocałował? 

– Nie mnie. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego. 

– Kogo?

– Idź za głosem serca.

– Pójdę stąd tylko dlatego, że nie chcę patrzeć jak się tam całujesz ze Squirem.

– Powodzenia w szukaniu miłości. 

– Chcesz mi opowiedzieć coś jeszcze? Na przykład – rozejrzał się po sali, po czym wskazał – o tym?

– Zawsze. Pozbyłeś się Jerry’rgo tylko po to żeby dalej mnie słuchać?

– Może. Pewnie i tak by nam jedynie przeszkadzał. 

– Nie zamierzamy się tam naprawdę całować? – upewnił się Squire. Nie, żeby to wymagało dokładnego określenia, bo odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista, ale wolał jednak spytać. Tak na wypadek, gdyby nie miała taka być.

– Nie. Chciałbyś to zrobić?

– Nie.

– Jak już mielibyśmy się tu pocałować, to lepiej przed tamtym Nyarlathotepem.

– Chciałbyś?

– Nie. 

Przez moment żaden z nich się nie odzywał. Bo nie było o czym mówić, skoro żaden z nich tego nie chciał, prawda? 

– A nie chciałbyś może sprawdzić, czy na pewno ten posąg dalej tam stoi? – zaproponował jednak Luther.

– Lepiej się upewnić czy na pewno nie ożył. 

Przeszli z powrotem do tamtej sali. Posąg stał na swoim miejscu, idealnym by mieć najlepszy widok na to, jak Squire pocałował Luthera w policzek gdy przechodzili obok. I mogło tu już pozostać między nimi, a Thotem. Nikt inny nie musiał wiedzieć.

Jednoczesne udawanie, że jest się z kimś związku i że wcale się do niego nic nie czuje, brzmiało jak najdziwniejsza sytuacja, w jakiej można się znaleźć. Oczywiście, że musiało spotkać akurat jego. Bo już chyba czas było się ostatecznie przyznać, że tak właśnie było. I to wystarczyło jak na jedną chwilę uświadamiania sobie rzeczy, później należało wrócić do rozmawiania o rzeczach wywołujących mniej emocji. 

Luther najwyraźniej również nie zamierzał o tym wspominać, tak że reszta ich pobytu w muzeum przebiegła normalnie. Może poza tymi krótkimi sekundami, w których któryś z nich jednak o tym pomyślał. By zaraz zapomnieć o tym znowu. Mimo wszystko, było tam zbyt wiele ludzi, by zajmować się ukrywaną częścią ich udawanego małżeństwa.

Po kilku godzinach skończyły się eksponaty do obejrzenia się skończyły. A może to najpierw reszta ich znajomych miała już dość oglądania kolejnych. Lub po prostu wszyscy zdążyli już zgłodnieć na tyle, by uznać że czas poszukać czegoś na obiad. 

– Jesteś pewny, że możesz tu już jeść przypadkowe rzeczy? Nie chcę jeszcze raz przeżywać tego co wcześniej. – upewnił się Luther, gdy już całym HOBO znaleźli miejsce, gdzie można było zjeść rzeczy wyglądające na jadalne. 

– Nic mi nie będzie. – Umrzeć z głodu Squire także nie planował. A jeśli nie mógłby tu jeść zupełnie niczego, to tak by się to pewnie skończyło. A Luther nie musiał się o niego martwić, był przecież dorosłym człowiekiem który doskonale umiał sobie poradzić. Przynajmniej w tej chwili, bo czasem jednak ktoś, kto chciał mu pomóc nie był aż tak złą opcją. 

– I wiesz, jak coś to z leków została mi już tylko kokaina. Chociaż w sumie ją też trzeba wykorzystać. Jerry, a tobie jak się tu podoba? – zmienił temat Luther. 

– Wiesz ile dynamitu by wytrzymały ściany takiej piramidy?

– Nawet nie próbuj. Nie, nawet nie myśl o próbowaniu. – Gdyby chociaż zbliżył się do którejś z nich z materiałem wybuchowym, to Squire’a nie dałby rady uspokoić nawet Luther z dowolną ilością medykamentów. 

– Nie będę. Póki nie okaże się, że jednak musimy się tam szybko dostać.

– Spokojnie, Squire ma klucz do piramidy. Wejdziemy bez problemu. – wtrącił Luther. 

– Naprawdę? – To zdecydowanie zwiększyło poziom zainteresowania Jerry’ego. Na ten wręcz niebezpieczny poziom. 

– Tak. Może też jakiś ci się uda kupić, jak dobrze poszukasz. I weź ze sobą Mortimera, on też się zna na starożytnych egipskich kluczach.

– Wiesz co, może go znajdę. Albo coś jeszcze lepszego. – Może naprawdę świat, w którym nikt nie miał pomysłów był bezpieczniejszy. Na pewno były w nim zdecydowanie mniejsze szanse na to, że Jerry zostanie aresztowany za próbę włamania się do piramidy. 

– Może naprawdę lepiej z tobą pójdę. – odezwał się Mortimer. Czy jemu podobała się perspektywa szukania na targu przedmiotów, których z pewnością tam nie było? Trudno było stwierdzić, ale skoro się zgodził bez żadnych problemów to chyba nie mógł być całkowicie przeciwny. 

– Nie będziesz tego żałował. Co tam jakiś jego klucz do piramidy, na pewno tylko udają. A ja znam się już na kupowaniu rzeczy w Egipcie, wiecie jak dobrze sobie radziłem bez was? Wiecie, widzieliście mój miotacz ognia, coś takiego nie tak łatwo kupić. 

Skończyli jeść. I jakieś pięć sekund później Jerry zdążył już zniknąć w towarzystwie swojego możliwego przyszłego męża. 

– Widzisz? Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem. – ucieszył się Luther, gdy obiekty działań zniknęły z pola widzenia. W jaki dokładnie sposób to cokolwiek zmieniało w ich możliwych relacjach, by uznawać to za część planu? Squire nie miał pojęcia, ale to oznaczało że sami mogli zająć się czymś innym, bo przecież jeszcze tyle mieli do zobaczenia. 

– A my co zamierzamy teraz zrobić? Mam nadzieję, że nie śledzić ich.

– Nie, poradzą sobie sami. Może chciałbyś mi jednak pokazać piramidy z bliska, póki nikt ich jeszcze nie wysadził?

– Bardzo chętnie. – Oh tak. Ta chwila miała nareszcie nadejść. Nie, żeby do końca wierzył w to, że podejdą tam, wyciągną jego klucz i otworzą coś, czego komukolwiek wcześniej nie udało się otworzyć. Ale samo przebywanie przed nimi. Tuż obok. Dotknięcie tych wielkich kamieni sprzed tysięcy lat. 

Oczywiście przez ten cały czas widzieli piramidy. Ich obecność całkiem niedaleko była niemożliwa do przegapienia. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że były ogromnymi fizycznymi obiektami, górującymi nad wszystkim w pobliżu. Ale również dlatego, że Squire wciąż miał wrażenie, że czuje od nich jakąś niezwykłą siłę, przyciągającą go w tamtą stronę. 

Ale póki co, równie dobrze mogły się okazać się jakąś fatamorganą. Im bliżej byli na tym prawdziwsze jednak wyglądały. Aż zbliżyli się do nich tak, jak tylko mogli. 

Squire wyciągnął rękę przed siebie, tak że jego palce dotknęły szorstkiego kamienia. To była prawda. Był tam. Uśmiechnął się.

– Całkiem uroczo wyglądasz jak się tym wszystkim cieszysz. 

– Nie jest to coś co spodziewałem się usłyszeć. – Poczuł się z tą informacją dość dziwnie. Niekoniecznie źle, w jakiś sposób było to nawet przyjemne, ale nie miał pojęcia jak dawno nie słyszał czegoś podobnego. 

– Ale to prawda. Zamierzasz wypróbować swój klucz?

– Poczekajmy aż nikogo nie będzie wokół.

– Boisz się, że ci się uda i wszyscy pójdą za nami do jej środka, czy tego, że nie?

– Nie wiem. – Tak naprawdę mogło się wydarzyć wszystko. Mogli wejść do środka. Otworzyć portal do innego wymiaru. Lub przekonać się, że to wszystko zawsze było tylko jednym wielkim kłamstwem.   
Wyciągnął go z kieszeni. Ten bardziej przypomniał zwyczajny klucz niż to, co ostatnio im pokazał Mortimer. Oczywiście bardzo stary, ale taki przy którym możliwe było domyślenie się że tym właśnie był. Być może ktoś mógłby pomyśleć widząc go, że to niemożliwe, by w starożytności istniały już klucze, ale on doskonale wiedział że pierwsze były wynalezione w Asyrii, a następnie ta technologia została rozwinięta właśnie w Egipcie. 

Rozejrzał się. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co kiedykolwiek mógł usłyszeć o wejściach do piramid. Obeszli ją całą dookoła i dotknęli każdej części, której tylko mogli. Spróbowali określić pochodzenie każdego niepasującego w niej elementu, każdej dziury, każdego pęknięcia. 

Nic się nie stało. Nie otwarły się żadne wrota. Nawet nie było tam żadnej dziury, do której można by było włożyć klucz. Oczywiście, istniały duże szanse na to, że było to bardziej ukryte. Że było zasypane metrami piasku lub wysoko ponad ich zasięgiem, czy że mimo najdokładniejszych oględzin na jakie było ich stać je przegapili. To wszystko sprowadzało się do jednego: teraz go nie znajdą. Szczególnie, że minęło już wystarczająco dużo czasu by zaczynało się robić ciemno. Pewnie powinni wrócić na dworzec. Czas odje zadu ich pociągu musiał być już całkiem niedaleko, ale Squire tego nie chciał. Nie w tej chwili. 

Pozostała inna rzecz, jaką mógł zrobić. Może przynajmniej te tajemnice z dawnych czasów mogły zostać odkryte tego dnia. 

– Chcesz usłyszeć historię o tym skąd go mam? – spytał patrząc na trzymany przez siebie klucz. 

– Jeśli chcesz ją powiedzieć. – Luther wyglądał na dość zaskoczonego tą nagłą propozycją. 

– Nikt wcześniej jej nie słyszał. Będziesz pierwszy. Może usiądźmy. – Znaleźli odpowiednie miejsce, całkiem blisko samej piramidy. Teraz mógł rozpocząć swoją opowieść. – Wszystko zaczęło się całkiem niedługo po tym, gdy skończyłem studia. Wtedy go poznałem. Karl von Bandorf, pamiętasz? To ten człowiek, po którym była aukcja na której kupiliśmy sztylet. Przez który on teraz nie żyje. Wtedy jeszcze żył i miał się całkiem dobrze. Pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy się na aukcji, całkiem podobnej do tych w których my braliśmy udział. Później często zaczęliśmy trafiać w te same miejsca. Najpierw pomyślałem, że jest wkurzającym idiotą, ale z czasem zacząłem go lubić. I… byliśmy razem. – Może i mógł opowiadać tę historię, ale bez przesady, nie było powodu by zagłębiać się w szczegóły ich związku. To nie było absolutnie istotne w tej chwili – Przez pewien czas wszystko było całkiem dobrze. Właściwie, to pewnie był najszczęśliwszy czas w całym moim życiu. Wtedy też dał mi ten klucz, powiedział że można nim otworzyć piramidę, i że kiedyś przyjedziemy tu razem by to zrobić. Ale za nim się to stało wpadliśmy na pomysł, by zająć się czymś nie do końca legalnym. Oszustwa związane ze sprzedażą zabytków. Przy uznawaniu rzeczy za prawdziwe eksponaty czy nie. Z początku nic wielkiego, ale udało się zyskać całkiem sporo pieniędzy. Ale oczywiście pewnego dnia, wszystko musiało zostać odkryte. Wziąłem całą winą na siebie, bo chciałem go ochronić. Prawdopodobnie było to dość głupie, ale gdybym miał ten wybór jeszcze raz, pewnie zrobiłbym to samo. …To na pewno było głupie. Więc trafiłem do więzienia i spędziłem tam kilka lat. A kiedy wyszedłem, nie wiedziałem do końca co mogę zrobić. Dalszą część w większości już znasz. Nie widziałem go już nigdy więcej. Nawet o nim nie słyszałem, aż do momentu, w którym dowiedziałem się, że nie żyje. To tyle. – Aktualnie miał już wrażenie, że to wszystko wydarzyło się w jakimś innym życiu, tysiące lat wcześniej. Na tyle, by nie myślał o nim prawie wcale, przynajmniej aż do ich ostatniej aukcji w Wiedniu. Później zresztą też nie, bo jego myśli zostały zajęte przez wiele innych tematów.

Dopiero gdy skończył mówić tak naprawdę popatrzył na Luthera, wcześniej kierując wzrok gdzieś w przestrzeń wokół. Z pewnością jemu też by się tu podobało, pewnie nawet tu wiele razy był. Może siedział w tym samym miejscu i zastanawiał się, czy gdyby wziął ten głupi klucz ze sobą mógłby już być w środku. 

– Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś. I myślę, że rozumiem lepiej niż większość ludzi jak to jest chodzić z kimś, nie widzieć tej osoby przez wiele lat, a później dostać związaną jakoś z nią klątwę przedwiecznych. Przynajmniej nie zostałeś teraz z nim zamieniony ciałami.

Nie były to prawdopodobnie zdania, które można było usłyszeć od wielu ludzi na świecie. Może naprawdę to, że się spotkali to było jakiegoś rodzaju przeznaczenie. 

– Jak o tym teraz myślę to to dość dziwne, że coś takiego trafiło na nas obu. 

– Jak ktoś dostanie jakąś jako następny to przynajmniej od razu będziemy wiedzieć o co chodzi. 

– Taak.

– Czyli ten klucz jest w końcu prawdziwy?

– Szczerze to nie mam pojęcia. Ale do czegoś musi pasować.

Może to była tajemnica, którą mogli odkryć jakiegoś innego dnia. Lub może lepiej było się nigdy nie dowiedzieć? Wyrzucić go gdzieś w piasek i co najwyżej poczuć się bardzo zaskoczonym, gdy za jakiś czas w gazetach pojawią się artykuły o wielkim odkryciu. Nie. Wolał go zostawić dla siebie. 

– Pewnie to i lepiej, że nie udało nam się jej otworzyć teraz. To i tak był bardzo dobry dzień.

– Dla mnie też był zaskakująco dobry. I cieszę się, że tu ze mną byłeś.

– Możemy się pocałować jeszcze raz?

Właściwie, czemu nie. Mogli przynajmniej skorzystać z romantycznego siedzenia przed piramidą o zachodzie słońca. Nie mogło się od tego stać się nic złego, przeznaczone na nich klątwy już prawdopodobnie zostały zużyte. 

Nie minęło zbyt wiele czasu, gdy usłyszeli zbliżające się do nich głosy, mówiące po angielsku, dodatkowo całkiem dobrze im znane. Moment później Barnabash i Noble pojawili się przed nimi. 

– A wy co tu robicie? Musimy iść na dworzec. – spytał Noble. Bardziej głosem kogoś zaskoczonego ich spotkaniem niż wkurzonego na swoich głupich kolegów, znalezionych po godzinie poszukiwań. 

– Chyba raczej co wy tu robicie? My oglądaliśmy piramidę. – odpowiedział Luther.

– Też je oglądaliśmy. I to nawet od środka. Pamiętacie tamtych ludzi, z których rozmawiałem w pociągu? Tych archeologów. Trafiliśmy na nich, po tym jak Jerry gdzieś pobiegł i wy też gdzieś zniknęliście i wtedy zaproponowali nam, że pokażą nam swoje wykopaliska. Żałujcie, że nie mogliście tego zobaczyć. Oglądanie piramidy z zewnątrz to nic ciekawego, to trzeba zobaczyć od środka.


End file.
